Panacea
by Prone To Obsession
Summary: An short, alternative end to Open Heart Chapter 12, so spoilers for the game up to that point! Basically, at the end of the chapter, you have the choice to be comforted by either Ethan or Rafael, but I wanted a third option! MC/Bryce


That night, after clocking out, I took my time changing in the locker room. Part of me was just loathe to head home, where there would be little to distract me from my problems. But, maybe a part of me was also hoping to have a chance to talk to a particular someone…

"Okay, you've been here since before I got in the shower. Either you're waiting around to check me out in a towel, or something's wrong." Bryce's voice made me jump, while his gleaming smile and playful eyes made me blush.

"Why can't it be both?" I said, trying hard to keep up the flirtatious banter that had become our norm. Bryce's smile faded and he sat next to me on the bench, our legs touching ever-so-slightly.

"Are you still thinking about Mrs. Martinez?"

I nodded, tears filling my eyes. I spoke in a low whisper, so no one else would overhear. "I know it was what she wanted, and I still believe it was the right thing to do. But, that doesn't change how guilty I feel. Or how badly I feel for her family." I sniffled and sighed. "Honestly, I just want to _stop_ thinking about it for a while. There's a lot to worry about, if Emery's going to open an investigation and everything. But, there's nothing I can do _tonight_ to fix things, and I know if I go home, I'm just going to stew about it all night. My roommates are going to Donahue's, but I don't really feel like going _out_, either. So, I'm just..." I waved a hand around, motioning to the locker room, "Procrastinating, I guess."

Bryce put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed tightly for a moment before he spoke. "Alright," he said at last, moving away and standing up. He turned to open his locker as he spoke. "You've convinced me. I'll come home with you and we'll drink and watch a movie."

I smirked. Standing, I crossed my arms, trying to look down my nose at him, despite his height advantage. "Did you seriously just ask me to Netflix and Chill with you?"

Bryce quickly got dressed and turned to face me. "I intentionally and specifically did _not_ use those words." He nudged my shoulder, making me break my defiant stance. "Come on, it's better than the alternative, isn't it? Besides, I already know exactly what we're going to watch."

"And what's that?"

"There's only one way to find out. What do you say?"

I smiled and threw an arm over Bryce's shoulder as we started walking out of the locker room. "This better not be a sports movie, Lahela," I said.

Back at my apartment, Bryce and I settled into the couch with our drinks and some popcorn. Bryce insisted I close my eyes while he navigated to the movie, so he could draw out the surprise as much as possible. With my eyes still closed, I heard the first sound of the movie, a gentle coughing. I grinned widely and opened my eyes, turning to Bryce. "The Princess Bride!" I shouted.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he said, pulling me against him as he settled back. "You recognize the Princess Bride two seconds in, with your eyes closed. That's the mark of a quality human being, right there."

I snuggled against him, pulling my legs underneath me and resting my head against his shoulders. "You're right. This is the best possible movie choice for tonight. I only hope you don't mind listening to me quoting along with the actors the whole time."

"I won't even hear you because I'll be doing the exact same thing."

As the credits rolled, I looked up at Bryce with a small smile. "Thanks, Lahela," I said quietly. "This was a lot better than spending the evening alone." I stood up and stretched, then sat back on the couch, facing Bryce.

He could see in my eyes that the worry was still there. "Just remember," he said, "You're going to get through this. You're strong, and smart, and-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.

"Sexy," he finished his sentence after we broke apart from a long kiss. "You are strong and smart and incredibly sexy."

"You wanna keep distracting me for a while, in the bedroom?"

"A-"

I cut him off one more time, this time by putting my hand to his lips. "If you say 'As You Wish,' I swear to god I'll punch you in the gut for being so cheesy."

Bryce chuckled and shook his head. "You know me too well." He lifted me off the couch and carried me to the bedroom. "But for the record," he said, while kicking the door shut with his foot, "I'm charming, not cheesy."


End file.
